Morbid
by lazywriter123
Summary: A death that wasn't supposed to happen and now six friends are left with the guilt. But now the victim is back, but why? Revenge...or something more important?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

The team is not part of the FBI.

Enjoy

_I remember how you and everyone else came to my house…_

_You dragged me down to the basement…_

_You beat me and cut my face until I barely had one anymore…_

_You left me for dead in the dark and I swore revenge on every last one of you…_

_My time is coming…You will feel true fear…as I did so long ago…_

November 12- 3:00am, Derek Morgan's house-

Morgan woke up with a gasp, sweat falling from his face and onto his chest. He even had tears in his eyes.

"Another nightmare" he said softly, he looked around his darkened bedroom. The pale moonlight through the window.

That dream has haunted him for almost a year now, since that horrible day. It was a day he could never, ever forget. He took a deep breath and got up to get some water. He turned on the light in his kitchen; the sudden light made him squint and grimace. He got a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink to get a drink. His mind was still thinking about the dream. When he turned to go back to the bedroom, he noticed a picture on his counter, a photo of the gang and him.

Emily, JJ, Penelope, Aaron, himself, David…and Spencer.

He had to turn away from the picture; he went back into the bedroom and wrapped himself in the sheets. He had work in the morning so he needed to get a good night sleep.

Let before his eyes closed he heard a scratching sound at the window. He got up and walked slowly to the window. He was on the second floor, so he assumed it was a branch or a squirrel. Let when he faced the window, his heart stopped in his chest and his eyes grew wide.

Right in the window, Spencer Reid was staring at him. His face was marred and covered with blood…like that horrible night so long ago. Morgan wanted to scream but he felt as if his throat was frozen or something.

Spencer just kept staring and Morgan saw his eyes, they were green and almost cat-like. He backed away from the window, but Spencer still remained there.

But how can that be? Spencer died…didn't he? How could he be outside of a second-floor window?

This wasn't supposed to happen, that night was NOT supposed to happen.

Spencer gave a small smile and showed some of his blood-stained teeth. Morgan remembered that that night he coughed up A LOT of blood.

Morgan then tried to turn and run from the window…but when he finally blinked, Spencer was gone.

Morgan relaxed, his mind was playing serious tricks on him and he didn't like it one bit. Slowly and quietly he returned to bed and fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW- To continue or not to continue…that it the question?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_We try to deny guilt and think I wasn't our fault. Even though it truly was._

_I can't see as well as I used to…because my eyes were so badly scratched._

_But I saw him clearly…his fear of me…_

_I remembered all that we were long ago._

_Friends, co-workers, and almost like a brother._

_That pain still lives…but I was given a chance by the reaper to exact my revenge._

_I was supposed to die that night… However after two years, the reaper gave me a body and the breathe of life. Yet I am not completely human… _

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$$

Aaron Hotchner waking up at about eight-thirty to get ready for work. His wife is still sleeping next to him, so he gently kisses her cheek and leaves to go shower in the bathroom.

After he showers and dresses to begin the day, his son Jack runs in and hugs him. "Daddy!"

Hotch smiled and picked up his son, "you want some breakfast?"

Jack smiled, "Yep PANCAKES!"

Hotch laughed, "Alright pancakes it is." They walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. After a bit, Hotch left the house and walked to his car. It was a nice day and his friends were planning a group dinner after work today. They all needed to get away from their jobs for a bit.

As Hotch got into his car, he saw someone standing on the other side of the street. When Hotch looked more closely…he froze.

Spencer Reid was staring right at him from across the street. He smiled at him and at that moment, a bus drove by. Once the bus drove past, Spencer vanished. Hotch blinked and then snorted.

"Just my imagination again…"

The same guilt filled him about that horrible night so long ago. It was something that made him have nightmares for months. He was now finally starting to heal. Yet the guilt and regret would somehow come back. He hated it with all his being.

He drove away from his house and looked forward to the dinner that night. He parked at his place of work and walked inside, but the vision of seeing Spencer across the street was imprinted into his memory.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

That night, the group got together at their favorite restaurant. They were talking and eating, a good night with good friends. They kicked off the night with a trip to the bar for drinks and dancing. Garcia and Morgan danced as the other laughed and talked.

Emily was dancing with a man he was talking to earlier, when he saw someone standing only a few feet away from them. Her eyes widened when she saw Spencer standing there, with a bloody face…like on that horrible night. He was grinning, that sent shivers down her spine. But then when she blinked, he was gone.

She had to step away from the dance floor and went into the restroom. She took a few breaths and soon relaxed herself. "What was that?"

Suddenly she felt a hand on her neck and she looked up at the mirror to see Spencer standing right behind her.

"It's good to know that you still have a pretty face Emily…."

Emily shook with fear, "I thought…you died…"

"Oh sweet Emily…I did and I was for a long time…I was brought back for a reason. You and the rest of them betrayed me…justice needs to be served…it's the only way…."

"The only way for what?" But Spencer vanished into thin air.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Prentiss walked out of the restroom, he face pale and her hands were shaking. "It was just my imagination."

She walked back to the bar and ordered a shot; a drink would help her nerves settle.

JJ and Garcia were talking at one of the tables and the others were dancing. After the shot, Prentiss smiled and relaxed.

"I guess my imagination got to me" she laughed to herself and joined the girls at the table.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#

David Rossi decided to leave the bar early and get some sleep. He walked into his house and plopped down on his leather couch. With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes and switched on the TV.

Slowly his eyes shut and he leaded back against the soft couch.

"So good to see you Rossi."

His eyes shot open and there, blocking the TV, was Spencer Reid.

"You always stood away from the pack" he chuckled.

Rossi was frozen in shock and fear. "Oh it's alright Rossi, you don't have to say anything…not that it would change what you did."

"Reid…what we did was wrong but…please understand…you weren't supposed to die…the idea was to make it look like an attack but…"

"But you let me DIE! It didn't work and you guys never came back to help me! I died in a pool of blood and tears! Your calculations weren't right that time and now you and the rest of you will pay."

"What do you mean…?"

Spencer gave an evil smile and his eyes turned dark. "Tell me Rossi...are you still a religious man?"

Rossi's heart almost stopped in his chest and his blood ran cold.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morning came and everyone was up and ready to go to work. The day progressed quickly and smoothly as usual.

Until they all got a call from the police department.

They wouldn't tell them what happened except they would have to see it for themselves.

When they got to Rossi's house and saw the crime scene…JJ fainted and Garcia ran out of the room in tears and screams. Morgan ran after her to calm her down and Hotch went to help JJ. Prentiss just stood grounded to the floor.

She was wrong…it wasn't her imagination. Spencer Reid was back.

Their terrible past in the BAU had finally come back to haunt them.

Above the fire place, Rossi was mounted to the wall. His ankles and wrists were pinned with large spikes and he had a crown of thorns on his head.

There was blood all over the walls and on the floor was a large pool.

On the floor she saw a note, it was bloody but readable.

_Five left to go…_

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

**I do apologize if the last chapter disturbed you in anyway but as stated, this is a HORROR story so as a new thing I will put a warning into every chapter. Thank you.**

**Warning: this story contains disturbing scenes which includes gore and violence. Read at your own risk. **

Enjoy

The gang sat around at a table at a nearby diner. Silent and feeling very cold indeed.

There friend and once-coworker was dead…no…murdered.

Prentiss was the only one that knew who the culprit was but would they actually believe that Spencer's ghost has come back from the dead?

Yeah right.

Prentiss thought back to when this mess first started. They were still in the BAU and were the best of friends…until Spencer died.

Since then, they have been keeping it together but there has always been a small amount of tension now between all of them.

**Flashback**

"So the unsub has been attacking people in the street. The homeless, drug-addicts, etc. Yet he has killed those who were walking alone at night" said JJ as the team went into the conference room for their next case.

"He is most likely killing the weak to feel powerful or maybe is trying to rid society of those who are lesser" said Morgan.

The case was a local one, right in their own city so they didn't need to worry about air travel. Still the team would be on their toes when walking around alone.

"Prentiss and Rossi, go to the latest crime scene. Reid and Morgan start a geographic profile and review the other cases and see if you can find similar cases that would be related to the unsub. JJ, make sure the media doesn't know about the details to this case but tell them to inform the public to not travel alone at night. I'll go speak to the police and see what they have so far."

The team split up and began to work on the case.

**End flashback**

Prentiss snapped out of her thoughts when their food came.

"Well…it's clear that they killer is someone who has a grudge against all of us… the question is who and why now does he or she want us dead?"

Prentiss just couldn't understand what made Spencer so…evil and devious. What they did was right yes, but…this was genuine evil. Spencer was NOT an evil person."

Meanwhile, outside of the diner, Spencer Reid was watching and waiting on the roof of the building across the street.

An evil smile was on his face. But then is face grimaced in pain when he felt that familiar pressure in his brain.

"_Stop this…please stop this…."_

"Keep your mouth shut… funny how the reaper was tricked into thinking I was you…"

"_You can't do this…please stop…please…"_

"I just I'll have to put you to sleep again…"

He's eyes glowed green.

"_Please…not again…"_

A minute later the voice was silent. "That will keep him quiet for a while."

But he failed to notice the shadowed figure watching him from the sidewalk.

_And so begins the most dangerous game…_

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
